Pathway to Happiness
by Daisyangel
Summary: This story starts at Ginny's graduation and continues through her and Harry's lives and includes children. HPGW RWHG NLL RLNT
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry Potter and the Pathway to Happiness

Author: Dacia

Rating: K+

Pairings: HPGW RWHG NLLL RLNT

Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Harry Potter

Summary: This story starts at Ginny's graduation and goes through their lives including children with a number of other surprises along the way.

A/n I hope you all enjoy this fic. This is my first Harry Potter fic. This has not been beta-ed so all mistakes are mine. Don't forgive to give feedback, but, no flames, please. I can burn my own lunch quite successfully on my own, thank you. This is slightly AU because Dumbledore and Sirius are not dead in my story.

8888888888

"Family, friends, fellow students, and faculty I welcome you to the graduation of the class of 1999 from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Dumbledore said as he looked at all of the graduates his eyes twinkling. "This class is full of many remarkable students who helped in the fight to bring down Voldemort. Among those I would like to give special recognition to Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley for their courageous and selfless acts to aid in the fight. Without further a dew I would like to present the graduates with their diplomas." As Dumbledore called each student they walked forward to accept their diploma. All of the students received a very hardy applause but none hardier than the one for Ginny. "Ginevra Molly Weasley," Dumbledore called out as his eyes twinkled. Ginny walked up to Dumbledore and took her diploma with a smile before pulling the headmaster in for a hug.

"Thank you for everything you have taught me, Headmaster."

"You are quite welcome, Ms. Weasley. It has been a pleasure to watch you grow into the wonderful beautiful woman you have become," Dumbledore whispered into her ear before letting go. "I would like to present to you the Graduates of the class of 1999!" Dumbledore called out. As soon as these words had been uttered fireworks started going off all over the Great Hall compliments of the Weasley twins. Everyone started to stand but Dumbledore stopped them. "There is just one more thing before we all enjoy the delicious feast that has been prepared. Harry Potter will you come up here, please?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded as he got up from his spot beside Ron and headed towards the Headmaster. "I believe you had something you wanted to say?"

"Yes I do, thank you Headmaster. First of all I would like to congratulate all of the graduates. Congratulations guys. Secondly I would like to announce that Professor Snape has requested to go back to his post as potions professor so there is an opening for the dada position and Dumbledore has asked me if I would take it and I have accepted." Harry stopped as cheers filled the hall. "Thank you but that's not all. Ginny will you come up here, please?" Ginny smiled and blushed as she walked up to stand beside her boyfriend.

"What is it, Harry?" She whispered in his ear. Harry just smiled and turned back to the rest of the crowd.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley I have loved you sense my sixth year if not longer. You are my inspiration whenever I feel like giving up. You are my shining star and always guide me through the best and worst of times. So…" By this time Harry had gotten down on one knee and Ginny gasped in shock as tears filled her eyes and she smiled knowing what was coming next. "So Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?" Ginny pulled Harry up after he had slipped the ring on her finger and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. "Should I take that as a yes?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Yes Oh yes I will marry you, Harry!" Ginny cried. The hall went crazy and more fireworks went off. Dumbledore walked over to the couple and smiled.

"Let me be the first to offer my congratulations."

"Thank you, professor," Harry and Ginny replied in unison.

"Now that I am no longer your professor call me Albus, please."

"Ok prof… I mean Albus," Harry said. The rest of the day was a blur for Harry and Ginny. Everyone congratulated them and Molly was practically bursting with excitement because her baby was getting married. Finally everyone had left accept the Weasley's Hermione and Harry who had stayed to help clean up.

"Well I think it's time for us to go home," Arthur said as he smiled at an almost asleep Ginny leaning against Harry and Hermione in a similar state leaning against Ron. Molly just smiled at all of her children. For Harry and Hermione were just as much her children as the seven kids she gave birth to.

8888888888

It had been a very busy six months for the Weasley family. It had been decided that Hermione would move in with the weasley's to help Ginny with the wedding since she was her maid of honor. Ron was Harry's best man and the rest of the weasley boys along with Neville, Fleur and Gabrielle all had a part in the wedding. Finally the morning of the wedding had arrived. They had decided to have it in the backyard of the burrow and Dumbledore agreed to perform the ceremony. Ginny was in her room along with Molly, Hermione, Fleur, and the rest of the brides maids which were Gabriel and Luna.

"I can't believe my Baby's getting married," Molly said with a sniffle as she pulled Ginny for a hug.

"Oh honestly, Mum," Ginny said.

"You look beautiful, Ginny," Hermione said with a smile.

"Thank you Mione," Ginny said as she turned so Fleur could finish her hair. Her gown was a beautiful white gown with a small amount of lace at the bottom of the sleeves and sequence at the boddis. The gown flared out and down at her hips accentuating her beautiful figure.

"Arry won't know what to think when he sees you," Fleur said.

8888888888

Meanwhile in the boy's room Arthur, Ron, and the rest of the boys including Neville were trying to calm Harry down.

"Relax Mate their's nothing to be nervous about," Ron said clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Yeah she loves you more than anything in this world," Neville added.

"I know that," Harry said softly.

"You had better not hurt her, though," Bill warned as he and the rest of the Weasley boys formed a circle around Harry.

"I won't I promise," Harry said as he gulped.

"Ok that's enough, boys," Arthur said with a smile.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley," Harry replied.

"Harry since you're going to be part of the family now officially you can call us Arthur and Molly, now."

"Ok thank you Arthur," Harry said.

"Your welcome, now lets take a trip outside I've got something that will help all of you relax a bit," Arthur said as they all headed out the back door and to a spot at the edge of the yard. "Here," Arthur said as he handed each boy a glass of Fire Whisky. "Just don't tell you're Mum I'm doing this or she will be mad." The boys nodded as they drank. Harry saw the twins standing close to one another whispering conspiratorially.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you," Harry warned.

"We. Wouldn't. Try. Anything. At. The. Wedding. Of. Our. Baby. Sister.," the twins replied one after another.

"I hope not you know how Ginny's temper is and you don't want to receive the wrath of Ginny, do you?" Harry asked. Both twins shook their heads and looked slightly concerned at the possibilities of what their sister would do to them if they played pranks at her wedding.

"Ok well lets take our places I think it's time," Bill said as he saw Dumbledore standing in front of the archway where Harry and Ginny were to be married.

8888888888

"Now it is time for the soul to soul bond. Harry if you will take Ginny's right hand and repeat after me," Dumbledore instructed. "I Harry James Potter will give my life and love to you Ginevra Molly Weasley from now until all eternity."

"I Harry James Potter will give my life and love to you Ginevra Molly Weasley from now until all eternity." Dumbledore waved his wand and mumbled an incantation and a brilliant golden light wound from his wand and bound around Ginny and Harry's right hands. "Now, Ginny take Harry's left hand and repeat after me. I Ginevra Molly Weasley will give my life and love to you Harry James Potter from now until all eternity."

"I Ginevra Molly Weasley will give my life and love to you Harry James Potter from now until all eternity." Dumbledore waved his wand and muttered the incantation and another golden light came out of his wand and wound around Harry and Ginny's left hands then crossed with the golden light on their right hands and made one bond that shown so bright that everyone gasped in shock.

"Well this is quite remarkable I don't believe that a bond this strong has been seen since the marriage of Lily and James Potter," Dumbledore said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Harry leaned down and pulled Ginny into a passionate kiss forgetting about the rest of the audience. The crowd cheered and Harry and Ginny flashed them a smile that was full of happiness and joy for whatever may come in the future.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Hey everyone please read and review my story, please.

8888888888

Ginny Potter smiled as she woke up and looked over at her sleeping husband. It was September 1st and it was his first day as Defense against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts and her first day as an apprentice for Madam Pomfrey. She had asked her best friend Hermione what it was like to work with the mediwich since she had done so the previous year. Hermione had said it was challenging but a great deal of fun. Hermione was now a heeler at St. Mungos and Ron was working in the ministry in the Department for Magical Games and Sports and loving every minute of it. "Harry, it's time to get up," Ginny said while shaking his shoulder.

"MMM, morning, Gin," Harry said as he kissed her.

"Good morning are you ready for your first day, Professor Potter?"

"Yeah what about you are you ready to start working with Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny just nodded as she got up and proceeded towards the bathroom for a shower. Thirty minutes later they were both ready to head out and start their day.

8888888888

Harry smiled as he saw the group of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw first years walking into the classroom. 'I wonder if Ron, Mione, and I were ever that small?' Harry mused as he looked out over his class.

"Good morning, class as most of you undoubtedly know I am Professor Potter and I will be your Defense against the Dark Arts professor. Does anyone have any questions?" A little girl who looked like she was Cho Chang's little sister or cousin raised her hand. "Yes?" Harry asked.

"Could you tell us what it was like to fight You-Know-Who?" she asked.

"First of all what is your name?" Harry asked.

""My name is Melanie Chang. I'm Cho changs cousin."

"I thought you looked like you were related to Cho. Second of all in my classroom you will refer to him as Voldemort is that understood?" Harry asked. Several kids flinched at the name. "It is just a name and you shouldn't fear a name. As for fighting him it was a very long and difficult battle but the light won out. The main reason that Voldemort fell was because of the huge amount of love I had surrounding me. You see Voldemort didn't understand love and in the end that was his downfall," Harry explained. "Ok that's enough talking about Voldemort and the final battle for now. Lets take role," Harry said as he went through the role to make sure that everyone was their. Leanne Foster?"

"Here, Professor," came a voice from a girl with bushy brown hair who looked like a miniature version of Hermione. Finally Harry was done taking role and he looked up after marking the last name to give his class their next instruction.

"Ok now that's taken care of turn to chapter 1 in your books and start reading, please."

"Professor Potter?" asked Leanne who was sitting next to Jason Macmillan Ernie's little brother

"Yes," Leanne?"

"This chapter talks about Bogarts are we going to get a practical lesson with them?"

"Yes and can anyone tell me what a Bogart is?" Harry asked. Leanne's hand shot into the air first and Harry was reminded of Hermione and let a small smile come to his lips.

"Yes, Leanne?"

"It's a shape shifter who takes the form of whatever you're most afraid of and it is easily confused so it is better to have several people in the room so it doesn't know what to turn into."

"Very good now can anyone tell me how to get rid of one of them?" Leanne's hand shot up again and Harry nodded at her.

"You laugh and say Ridiculous," Leanne explained.

"Very well done, ten points to Hufflepuff," Harry replied with a smile.

"Thank you, sir."

"Your welcome, now I want you to finish reading this chapter and write an essay of two feet about the different shape shifters found in this chapter. It's due next time we have class, class dismissed," Harry said with a smile. The kids put their stuff back into their bags and ran off. Harry let out a deep sigh of relief his first class had gone well he wasn't looking forward to his next class though, seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors.

8888888888

Hermione took a deep breath as she saw Heeler Orwell walk back into the room.

"Well Ms. Granger, it appears that you are indeed pregnant, congratulations."

"Thank you do you know about how far along I am?"

"I'd, say about a month," Heeler Orwell replied.

"Does everything look ok?"

"So far yes but the first trimester is very crucial and miscarriages are quite high, do you understand?"

"Yes thank you is their anything else?"

"Not unless you have any questions?"

"No I don't," Hermione said.

"Very well then I want to see you back here next month," Heeler Orwell instructed. Hermione nodded as she got up and headed out of St. Mungos for lunch with Ron.

8888888888

Ron smiled as he saw his girlfriend walking into The Three Broomsticks. He got up as she came closer and pulled out her chair for her.

"Thank you, Ron."

"Your welcome, Mione are you ok?" Ron asked with concern.

"Yes, but, Ron?"

"Yeah what is it Mione?"

"I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you will react."

"Go ahead you can tell me anything, you know that Hermione."

"I'm pregnant," Hermione rushed out all in one breath. Ron sat their in shock for a moment then his face broke into a broad smile.

"You're pregnant? You mean I'm going to be a Daddy?"

"Yes," Hermione said as her eyes filled with tears.

"What is it, Love?" Ron asked as he brushed a tear away with his thumb.

"I'm scared, Ron. We're so young are we ready to be parents? Besides what will your family think of me? I'm pregnant and we aren't even married let alone engaged," Hermione said with a sniffle as a few more tears slid down her cheeks.

"Shh, it's ok we will be good parents and my family loves you, Mione you know that, don't you?" Hermione nodded. "As for not being married or engaged I was going to do this latter this week, but Hermione Jane Granger, will you marry me?"

"Oh yes I will," Hermione cried as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Who do you want to tell first?" Ron asked.

"Lets tell Harry and Ginny then we'll tell the rest of the family, ok?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds good to me I love you so much, Hermione," Ron said as he leaned and placed a kiss on Hermione's lips before they both got up and headed back to work anxiously awaiting when they could share their good news with their family and friends.

8888888888

"Good morning Ginny How are you?"

"I'm fine Madam Pomfrey how about you?"

"I'm doing just fine thank you," the mediwich replied.

"What am I going to be doing today?" Ginny asked.

"Well seeing as their aren't any students in the Hospital Wing yet I'm just going to orient you to where everything is and which potions should be given for which ailment. We will also be working on some of the heeling spells for things including broken bones and minor cuts," Madam Pomfrey explained. Ginny nodded and proceeded to follow Madam Pomfrey to a cabinet filled with various vials. She listened very carefully as Madam Pomfrey began telling her what each vile was and what it was to be used for. By the end of the day Ginny was excited about all of the opportunities and lessons she would learn while working with Madam Pomfrey.

8888888888

Ginny was laughing at Harry's description of Leanne. "She sounds like Hermione all over again," Ginny agreed.

"Yeah I think it's going to be interesting having her in the class. She got on to Jason and his friend Darian for talking," Harry explained.

"Sounds like another Golden Trio," Ginny said with a smile. All of a sudden the flames in the fire turned green and Hermione's head appeared. Ginny walked over and greeted her best friend.

"Hey Mione, what's up?"

"Hey Ginny, Harry. Ron and I were wondering if you would like to come to dinner? We have an announcement to make," Hermione added. Ginny looked at Harry who nodded.

"Sure we'd love to is 6:00 ok?" Ginny asked.

"That would be great," Hermione said excitedly.

"Ok see you then," Ginny called as Hermione started to pull her head out of the fire.

"I wonder what their big announcement is?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"I don't know maybe their engaged?" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah maybe I guess we'll have to wait and see," Harry replied.

"Yeah I guess so," Ginny reluctantly admitted. Harry smiled at his wife's curiosity.

"I love you, Mrs. Potter," Harry said as he pulled Ginny for a sweet and tender kiss.

"I love you too, Mr. Potter," Ginny replied, returning the kiss which quickly grew passionate.

8888888888

A half an hour latter found them apperating to their friend's house in Hogsmead. "Hey their, Gin, mate," Ron said as he opened the door to greet his baby sister and best mate.

"Hey how are you, Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm doing well how was your first day as a teacher, Harry?" Ron asked.

"It was good I have my own version of little Miss Know-it-all," Harry said with a smile just as Hermione walked into the room.

"Excuse me?" she asked with one eye brow raised.

"Hey, Mione their's a girl in Hufflepuff named Leanne who is a Carbon copy of you," Harry explained with a smile.

"Oh I see," Hermione said. "Well dinner's ready how was your first day with Madam Pomfrey, Ginny?" Hermione asked turning to her best friend.

"It was good, but you said you had an announcement?" Ginny prodded. Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Ron reached over and took her hand.

"Well actually there are two announcements. First of all Ron and I are engaged," Hermione said. Ginny let out a squeal of excitement and jumped up rushing over to Hermione to hug her. Harry patted Ron on the back.

"Congratulations Mate." Then he got up and hugged Hermione.

"I'm so happy for you, Mione," Harry said with a smile.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione replied.

"You had better not hurt her, Ron," Harry said.

"I won't, mate," Ron said fervently.

"Wait a minute you said their were two announcements? What's the other one?" Ginny asked.

"Well I'm pregnant!" Hermione cried. Ginny embraced Hermione in another hug.

"When are you due?" Ginny asked.

"I'm due in May," Hermione answered.

"I can't believe your pregnant, congratulations Mione," Harry said.

"Thank you we're excited but a little bit…" Hermione broke off as everyone heard a loud crash come from the front of the house. Everyone was running towards the front door wands out. The sight that met their eyes when they opened the door was one they had wished never to see again.

TBC?

A/n Yes I know it's a cliffhanger but in order for me to update I need some reviews, please.


End file.
